


Remembering The Love

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A Valentine Halmark card brings back a bit of the past.





	Remembering The Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin was at their house in West Virginia. He was in his art studio painting. He had the radio on playing soft tunes in the background. Even though the house was way too big for them, Justin loved it, especially his very own studio. For now they decided to keep the house; they would decide what to do with it later. It could always be a good investment down the line. Justin’s cell phone rang. He set his brush aside to answer it.

“Hey Brian, how’s work? Is the staff behaving?”

“Surprisingly yes, the flowers were kept to a minimum and for the most part out of sight.” Brian chuckled, “No one even dared to wear red.”

Justin laughed. “Sounds like you’ve got them well trained.”

“I just called to let you know I’m on my way home.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Justin smiled to himself. “I’ll have time for a shower then, get all squeaky clean.”

Brian growled low in his throat. “You little twat, I’m going to have to punish you. I’m not going to drive all the way to West fucking Virginia with a hard on.” Brian looked down at his trousers and noted he was already half hard. Justin laughed and it was music to Brian’s ears.

“I’m looking forward to it, big guy. See ya when you get home.”

After Justin disconnected the call he began cleaning up his brushes and tidying up the studio. Then Justin jumped in the shower, paying extra special attention to certain bits. When he was all clean he put on a pair of worn low cut jeans that made Brian horny, with nothing underneath. He tugged on a sweater and fluffy warm socks. Justin padded out to the living room and arranged the futon pillows then set about lighting a fire in the fireplace. There were many features to the house he loved; the fireplace was one of many. He checked the time then placed an order for some Chinese take out. He would have made a grand meal for Brian but he really wasn’t in the mood to cook. Anyway, takeout would be just as good.

Justin set out some candles and lit them; a little romance never hurt anyone. The food arrived and Justin had it all set up when Brian walked through the front door. Brian set his briefcase down by the sofa and out of the way. Justin stepped into his arms with a smile on his face.

“Someone’s been busy,” Brian said.

“I hope you don’t mind Chinese.”

“That’s fine, just let me get out of this suit and I’ll join you.”

Justin kissed him before he let him go. When Brian returned Justin was sitting on the pillows pouring the wine. He handed a glass to Brian.

“Good food, good wine, excellent company, what more could one want?”

Justin smiled. “Hot sex.”

“That’s always a given.” Brian pulled Justin in for a kiss. 

They settled back and ate their food in compatible silence. Occasionally one would feed the other. Justin could never resist tweaking Brian’s nose with his chopsticks. Brian got up and retrieved a red envelope from his briefcase. He turned it over a few times in his hands, and then headed back to Justin. Brian sat down and silently handed the card to Justin. There were no words needed. Justin took the card and noted his name was scrawled in black across the front in Brian’s perfect handwriting. He slipped a finger under the flap and tore open the envelope. He couldn’t believe that Brian was giving him a valentine. Justin pulled out the card and smiled over at Brian. Justin slowly opened the card. When he did a familiar tune began to play. His eyes slid shut lost in the moment.

You can dance  
Every dance with the guy who gives you the eye  
Let him hold you tight  
You can smile  
Every smile for the guy who’d like to treat you right  
'Neath the pale moon light  
But don’t forget who’s takin' you home  
And in whose arms you’re gonna be  
Oh darling, save the last dance for me.

A tear slid down Justin’s cheek; the firelight made it sparkle like a diamond. Brian grabbed the card and quickly shut it cutting off the song. He knew it had been a bad idea.

“Justin, I’m sorry… I… it was a bad idea.”

Justin put his hand on Brian’s thigh. “No Brian, it was perfect; it’s a beautiful card. I…. I think I’m finally remembering our dance.”

“What?” Brian looked at Justin disbelieving.

Justin smiled and nodded; he brushed away a tear. “We were so hot and ridiculously romantic. The way you held me in your arms, I could feel you loved me then and now." Justin stood up and held out his hand. “Dance with me.”

Justin propped open the card amongst the empty wine glasses. The tune began to play again. Justin moved into Brian’s arms and rested his head on his chest. They swayed slowly to their song. After all they had been through, the bashing, the break ups, and the bombing they would always be together and this would always be their song. Brian sang the song to Justin in his ear. He never knew that Brian could sing so well.

And don’t forget who’s taking you home  
And in whose arms you’re gonna be  
Oh darling, save the last dance for me

Justin looked up into Brian’s eyes. “Brian, make love to me.”

They sank down to the floor pillows in front of the fire. Brian lifted the hem of Justin sweater up over his head. He leaned in and kissed him passionately as he tossed the sweater aside. Justin lay back against the pillows with firelit passion in his eyes. Brian straddled Justin and popped the buttons on his jeans, Justin was wearing his favorite jeans. Brian smirked when Justin’s hard cock sprang forth.

“Naughty boy.”

“You taught me well.” 

The rest of their clothes piled up till they were naked. Justin produced a condom and the lube. He teasingly stroked Brian’s cock as he rolled the condom down his hard as steel member. Brian looked down at Justin with such love in his eyes. Justin spread his legs wide for Brian, his hole ached and throbbed to be filled. He couldn’t help but push back on Brian’s fingers. When he was ready Brian slowly fed every inch of his cock to Justin. It was sweet torture as he felt himself slowly filling up with Brian’s beautiful dick nestled inside him. He cried out wanting to go faster but Brian rocked within him frustratingly slow.

Justin locked his legs and ankles around Brian’s slim waist. His toes curled as Brian rubbed a sweet spot within him. Their eyes never left each other. Brian held himself up on his forearms while he thrust within Justin. He’d lean in and rain soft kisses on Justin’s face. Justin thought he’d go mad when Brian started sucking on his neck; Brian was fond of marking him, especially on his neck. He would always do it low enough so most of his shirts would hide his love mark. It never failed to make him hard every time he saw Brian’s brand on his pale skin.

Justin’s cock was caught between their sweaty stomachs. He was already leaking copious amounts of pearly pre cum. He could feel the lightning bolts in his spine signaling that it wouldn’t be long. His full balls were getting ready to explode. Brian captured his lips in a hungry kiss as Justin exploded in an intense toe curling orgasm that soaked their chests. Justin felt his ass grow pleasantly warm as Brian pumped his massive load into the condom. Brian buried his face in Justin’s neck riding out the last of his orgasm. When Justin unlocked his legs Brian gently withdrew and tossed the used condom aside. They lay next to each other gathering strength to move.

Justin looked at both their stomachs. “Mmm, I think we need a bath.”

“You read my mind.”

Another thing Justin loved about this house was the huge claw foot tub big enough to accommodate them both. Brian watched as Justin got to his feet naked. Justin smiled seductively down at Brian.

“Come on, big guy; come wash my back and maybe a few other interesting parts as well.”

Brian was hot on Justin’s heels. “I’d love to, Sunshine.”

Song Save the Last Dance for Me By The Drifters


End file.
